video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Venomous Encounter
A Venomous Encounter '''was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description Perikles mentioned a colleague named Metiochos who missed an appointment. To enter the symposium, Kassandra needed to find him. Dialogue After meeting with Perikles, Kassandra set out to locate Metiochos and discover his fate. Approaching Metiochos' dwelling, she heard him crying for help. * '''Metiochos: ''Help me! Please, someone. By the gods, why did it have to be snakes? Help me! If you leave, these snakes will kill me! Get me out of here! Hurry! Kill these snakes before it's too late! '' Entering the building, Kassandra saw it was full of snakes. Metiochos was tied in a corner. She slew the snakes and freed Metiochos. * Metiochos: ''Blessed be the god that sent you here. I'd have been eaten alive if it weren't for you.'' * Kassandra: ''I don't think they'd eat you.'' * Metiochos: ''But they would have certainly killed me, so thank you.'' (If players choose "I'm happy to help.") * Kassandra: ''I'm always happy to help someone in need.'' * Metiochos: ''The world could do with more like you. Especially now.'' * Kassandra: ''Perikles sent me. He was worried about you. Do you often get tied up and surrounded by snakes?'' * Metiochos: ''How can you joke about this? Thugs broke into my home, dragged me here, tied me up, and surrounded me with these hideous creatures. They must be stopped!'' * Kassandra: ''The snakes?'' * Metiochos: ''The THUGS!!!'' (If players choose "Why snakes?") * Kassandra: ''Why would anyone do this?'' * Metiochos: ''Politicians are easy targets in these troubled times. When they tied me up, they said I was a snake - that I should die by my own kind.'' (If players choose "Who were the thugs?") * Kassandra: ''Did you recognize the people who did this?'' * Metiochos: ''Perikles asked me to go down to the Fishing District and talk with the poor and sick - to give them hope. That's how I recognized their voices. '' * Kassandra: ''Oh, yes?'' * Metiochos: ''They threw rotten food and yelled insults at me. These thugs disguised their faces, but their voices and the stench of fish were unmistakable.'' (If players choose "Where can I find them?") * Kassandra: ''Where should I look?'' * Metiochos: ''I couldn't see their faces, but I recognized their voices from one of the districts I visited. They're regulars at Kleon's rallies - they live in the flooded part of the city near the wall. '' (If players choose "I have what I need.") * Kassandra: ''I'll track them down, Metiochos. Don't worry.'' * Metiochos: ''Tensions are high right now. At this rate we'll tear each other apart within the city before the Spartans can breach the walls. '' With the information in hand, Kassandra proceeded through Athens to where the attackers were located, descending into the Fishing District. * Kassandra: ''The part of Athens I doubt Perikles is proud to talk about.'' In a building, she found snakes. * Kassandra: ''Snakes... like the ones that were meant to kill Metiochos.'' She discovered a body in the tall grass. * Kassandra: ''Hmm, snake bites, and someone hid the body. Though I have a feeling this death was an accident.'' She soon found a letter. * Kassandra: ''It looks like the thugs who attacked Metiochos weren't the masterminds behind this plot.'' * Letter: ''Now's the time to strike! Perikles's corrupt friend Metiochos has been oppressing the poor for too long. Take these snakes - you know what you have to do. Metiochos will just be the first. Remember the words of Kleon, and let them inspire us all to greatness. '' * Kassandra: ''This must be the house of Metiochos's attackers, but the letter proves they're just tools in someone else's plan. Whose?'' Pratinos and a group of friends strode up to her. * Pratinos: ''What the fuck are you doing sniffing around my house?'' * Kassandra: ''You attacked Metiochos. I found the snakes, the letter from your friend, and a body... all here. '' * Civilian: ''Ah, poor Aktis. '' * Pratinos: ''We all knew the risks. Change don't happen without a bit of blood being spilled.'' (If players choose "Why did you do it?") * Kassandra: ''Why kill Metiochos with snakes?'' * Pratinos: ''We're prisoners in our own city because of Perikles and his crooked friends. The snake dealer told us it's time to send a message - time they suffered.'' (If players choose "What should I do with you?") * Kassandra: ''You can't take the law into your own hands. Now I need to decide what to do with you.'' * Pratinos: ''Kleon says it's time we took the city back from the elite - time to fight. Don't matter what you do to us, there'll be others who follow our lead.'' (If players choose "Tell me where you got the snakes.") * Kassandra: ''I know someone gave you those snakes - they used you to do their dirty work. I want to know who.'' * Pratinos: ''He's a real hero of Athens. No puppet of Perikles is going to stop him.'' (If players choose "Don't protect a criminal.") * Kassandra: ''Don't be someone's puppet. Tell me where the snake dealer is.'' * Pratinos: ''All right, all right. He's got a camp just outside the walls. Sells his snakes from there.'' (If players choose "Get out of my sight.") * Kassandra: ''It's not too late to make a difference, but we have to work together.'' * Pratinos: ''Maybe you're right - you didn't have to show us mercy. But where do we start?'' * Kassandra: ''Start here - this district is your home. Ignore the politicians and concentrate on where you can make change.'' * Pratinos: ''Thank you, we will try.'' Kassandra departed to find and kill the snake dealer. * Kassandra: ''I need to rid Athens of this snake seller.'' The camp was easy to find, marked by a fire. The poisoner lay within, and Kassandra attacked. * Mercenary: ''You'll feel the sting of my venom. I'll end you, misthios. You can't stop me.'' * Kassandra: ''His death should keep friends of Perikles safe.'' She returned to Metiochos with news of her success. * Kassandra: ''Looks like your situation's improved since we last met.'' * Metiochos: ''The danger has passed for now, but while those monsters are out there, no one is safe.'' * Kassandra: ''A group of fishermen tied you up. They were being used by a snake dealer working for enemies of Athens.'' * Metiochos: ''What did you do with them?'' * Kassandra: ''I showed them the errors of their ways and sent them on their way. They won't be bothering you again.'' * Metiochos: ''I'm glad no blood was shed, but how do you know they won't return?'' * Kassandra: ''I made it very clear that doing anything stupid would make me angry.'' * Metiochos: ''Well that must have been a terrifying experience for them. Thank you for help, misthios. I'll be sure to mention this to Perikles.'' Outcome Kassandra saved Metiochos, and dealt with the men responsible. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey